dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:War table
Two things: First, I'm unclear as to how to add additional rows in the tables, so I haven't made any additions to the page yet. If someone could explain how, that'd be appreciated. Second, I think it'd be a good idea to add a column giving the prerequisite for a war table mission to show up(if there are any). For example, the Red Jenny quests require Sera to be a companion, and "Deal with the Relatives of the Trevelyans" is a human-only War table mission(elves get one called "Contact Clan Levellan"). I can make these edits myself if there's no objections, but I'll need to get an explanation on how to add a column to the tables, as well. Thank you. --Ashenendymion4 (talk) 06:20, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :The table is custom rather than from a template, which is why I dont think it's so easy to add rows. I'll add a bunch of random empty rows. Best way to add rows would be to edit the page, then edit Source, you'll see a lot of | lines and a |- line, just copy all of those and paste them below (if you see |-, |, |, |, |-, you'd copy the 3 | and the last |-) which should add the rows and columns. I'll go ahead and also add the extra column (I'm pretty new to the game, didn't nkow there were prereqs :)..) (KHShadowrunner (talk) 13:02, December 4, 2014 (UTC)) As someone has begun to try and do - anyone have any suggestions on how to handle spoilers in terms of when missions become available? Would giving mission names be too much of a spoiler or are they considered safe? (KHShadowrunner (talk) 13:16, December 4, 2014 (UTC)) :Nice job starting with the missions. There's however one thing I'm wondering about, and that is the time required to complete it. As you know, the recruited agents affect the mission completion time for respective advisor. So are these times that you currently put in, the default times, ie. the longest possible it takes to complete? :And while I'm here, a second question - do we use only "missions" to describe these events, or is "operations" also okay? Ingame it is "new operations are unlocked", yet at the War Table you see "missions" and "scouting". Kewpies (talk) 13:40, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm only putting the times I see, and I know that for some of them (if not all of them) they are modified by agents. That said - anyone can edit the time for max, I'd just have to restart to do so and that would take a good chunk of time. (when I finish this playthrough, perhaps I'll edit them). In regards to operations, as long as it is a prereq, I'd go ahead and put it. We can always just change the column name to Prereqs and that'll encompass everything. (KHShadowrunner (talk) 13:56, December 4, 2014 (UTC)) : I think it's going to be unavoidable to put spoilers on here in order to be accurate, so I think we should be ok putting the mission names even if they're spoilers. -- 19:42, December 4, 2014 (UTC)